We All Need Someone to Lean On
by Cyllwen
Summary: When Raph has to protect Leo in a fight how will he take it? Who will finally teach Leo that they all fall. RR One-shot


It was an odd day. The strangest kind of day, it seemed like the sky was black and the sir filled with smoke, even though it was raining and the sky was lit with bolt of lightning.. Leo had come home in an awful mood about three days. Raphael hadn't been home for more than 2 hours straight since then, in fact if I was counting right, Raphael hadn't been home for over 20 hours. I didn't blame him. I was getting sick of Leo as well. Nothing was good enough for him lately. I would rather get stuck in a small room with Raphael and Casey for crying out loud. Well maybe I should tell you why Raphael wasn't home and probably wasn't coming home for quite some time.

It was after our fight with the purple dragons. They had tried to rob a grocery store on the south side of the city. Donny and Splinter were at home so Leo, Raph and I, we happened to be walking by, went to deal with it. We found out a few minutes later that it was an ambush. We barely made it out alive but alive we were. I still don't see why Leo is acting like this, I got a gash on my arm, Leo made it out without a scratch. Raph took the most punishment, which was unusual but not unheard of, he received a gash to his leg and another on to his arm. I think Leo is mad because Raph took both of those strikes for Leo, who was just getting over the flu. I think that stung Leo bad. I don't know why though. I got up out of the chair I was siting in.

"I am going to go find Raph." No one looked like they even cared. I just grabbed my stuff and left before Leo could tell me to start doing push-ups. I found Raph not too fare from the dragons lair but oddly enough he wasn't in a fight, he was just watching. Not many people know that Raph does this often, in fact I think I am the only one who has a clue. He is always watching people and observing. He learns a lot from this. He is actually quite wise, he just doesn't let people know it.

"Mikey, when it comes to streaking up on people you should remember to not breath like a overworked cow." I didn't take offense. I knew that this was just the way that he showed that he liked people. Unfortunately, the people have no clue of this little nuance. Wait, was I just saying that Raph was misunderstood? Man, I need some decent sleep.

"Mind if I join you? The air in the lair is think enough to cut with a lead pipe." He smiles, well smirked anyway and moved over so I could crouch next to him. He looked tired obviously he had slept less than I.

"What do you think is wrong with Leo?" Now for those of you who are wondering why the heck I would ask Raph I should tell you that Raph probably knows us better than anyone. He just doesn't understand us.

"He feels guilty."

"Huh?"

"I protected him. He is one that feels responsible for us. When I took those blows for him, he felt that he failed. I hurt him much worse than those foot could I have." I was speechless. It made sense but I would never have though of it that way.

"Maybe we should talk to him?"

"I tried Mikey, he blew me off. Want to help me kick some dragons to LA?" Fire and hate gleamed in his eyes.

"Why not. I need another near death experience."

When we got home we were stiff, sore, and bleeding but we felt better. Raph had a fiery look n his eye and I was grinning like a fool when we staggered into the lair at dawn. Leo, Donny and Master Splinter were all there. Leo stepped forward to lecture us and Raph knocked him out cold. I wasn't quiet sure it was the right but it did give me some satisfaction but it also earned us a half-hour lecture for Master Splinter. Fortunately for us Splinter went to bed right after the lecture but he also left us in care of the brother that was laid out on the floor. I have to say this for Leo he can sleep! He didn't wake up for about an hour after Master Splinter went to bed and he wasn't happy. To my eternal shame I hid behind the couch. Raph just gave him one glance and then went back to watching the TV.

"Raph I have had enough of your rough housing!"

Raph didn't say anything he just went on watching his TV show, or that is what it probably looked like from where Leo was standing but I could see the tense look on Raph's face as he waited for a reaction.

"Raph I am talking too you!" Again silence.

"RAPH!" Leo kinda snapped that moment, he grabbed Raph and flipped him over the back of the sofa. That was what Raph was waiting for. HE grabbed Leo by the head and threw him against the floor and place one of his sai on top of Leo throat.

"Now Leo you're going to listen to me!" Indifference was the only thing not in Raph's voice.

Leo's voice sounded strained. "Listening."

"Good. Leo we know that you feel responsible for us and all that but you have to CHILL OUT." Raph let go of Leo and stood up. Leo didn't respond so Raph just walked out of the lair again. Feeling brave again I came out of hiding.

"Sorry about Raph, he has been kinda keyed up lately you know with the fight a couple days ago and fighting with you and the raid on the purple dragons tonight…" I stopped when Leo slumped again the wall and closed his eyes.

"Leo you okay?"

"I really screwed up didn't I?"

"You mean in the fight Monday? Then the answer is no. If you mean since the fight, then the answer is yes."

"I just felt so guilt. Raph had to protect me and he got hurt doing so."

"Dude Raph could get himself in a fight with Nobel Peace Prize winner, he enjoys that kind of stuff and believe it or not, Raph feels just as responsible for you as you do for him."

"Thanks Mikey. When do you think he will be home?"

"In a while. Now come on. We need to get some sleep.


End file.
